Under the Streetlights
by Bottleflower
Summary: Starting in a new school and a new neighborhood always made Thomas feel out of place. Who wouldn't? Expecting his life to be like a cliché Romance movie/novel, he decides to remove all romance from his life. But will that stay the same?


**Authors note: This is just a starter, much like an epilogue, but I promise that the more chapters I add, the longer they'll be! I hope you'll read until then!**

Thomas groaned.

Then sighed and looked around at his new surroundings. New walls, new bedroom, new everything. Except he still had Teresa with him. Of course he had her. She seemed to follow him wherever he went even though he didn't want her too at times. He wondered if she even had any girl or guy friends besides him.

But that didn't matter at this moment. What seemed to matter was that he was in a new home. A whole new place that he was unfamiliar with. Sure he had been in this home before when his parents were showing it around to him, but he rarely cared. He just wanted to move and get this over with. But here he was now. Inside his new room with boxes half filled with his various objects while a once white mattress laid against his left wall. It was an old mattress and it was beginning to fade its color. One would think now that he was moving he would be able to get a new one but… His parents really didn't think he'd need it.

Sighing, Thomas began to put his clothes away, while his bed was moved into his room and set up by the handymen his mother had hired. Hard Workers they were, but a little uncareful with the objects they were carrying. Shrugging it off, he really could care less. As long as he had a place to put his head and sleep, he would be perfectly fine for the night. Once the workers left his room, Thomas heard his door creak open. Oh great… Here it comes…

"Nice place you got here…" Familiar feminine voice. He had heard it since he was six years old and could only find one body and face fit for it. Teresa. Turning, the boy had a red flannel in his hands as he offered a half hearted smile to her.

"By all means, if you want to spruce it up for me, go ahead. Saves me from busting my butt and doing all the work," sarcastic and snarky like always, he then turned and grabbed even more of his neatly fold shirts. In about a week he was sure they would no longer be this neatly folded or clean.

"Trust me, if I clean this place it won't stay like that for even a minute," she was right actually. Thomas didn't care much about cleaning his room. All he wanted to do was go to school, get his work done and come home to lay down and maybe watch some TV. That's how his life had always been really. That and the ever nagging higher ups in the school industry who all wanted him at their schools because he was 'So smart,' and 'Wasting his potential in other schools.'

Thomas was going to go to which ever school he liked and that was that. Everyone else could just suck it.

"Oh, hey and Teresa, now that were neighbors don't expect me to the whole cookie platter thing," the girl gave a small laugh as he said that and rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't eat it even if you did do it. You'd probably make them look good but taste horrible," she retorted. She was always around him. Always, always, always. It was like something had brought them together from the very start but he didn't know what it was. He didn't mind her of course, she was his best friend. Sure mishaps had happened before in their relationship but… That was now in the past.

Now what just bothered him was the ongoing rumors of him and Teresa dating. That wasn't true. It was true, one time in his life, but once again… Mishaps. He just wondered if those rumors would start up again in this high school.

God, it was like a cliche teen romance novel… He goes to a new school and would most likely find love. Isn't that how they usually went? No… He was overall done with love until he could find the right girl and for sure know he could settle down with her. Until then he didn't need any other girl in his life besides Teresa and his mother.

With that being said, Thomas and Teresa fixed up his room in no time. A new house and a new neighborhood and a new school. But only one worried him more than the others.

Gladers High School. Even the name sounded cheesy but he couldn't help it. This was the only vocational high school close to him. And of course Teresa was there. Night hit and it felt like Thomas' stomach did too. He couldn't believe this… Junior year in a whole new school with whole new people, just what was he to do? Live with it probably.

Grabbing his backpack and putting it to the side, he stared at it for a moment, wondering if he could skip school… He was sure Teresa would march up those stairs though, making the whole house creek and just pull him ear first out of bed.

He wouldn't risk that. Deciding to put the thought away, Thomas turned in for bed, the pending fear stuck in him to learn what would happen to him the next day as he shifted and turned in his moaning and groaning old bed.

What was the worse that could happen?


End file.
